


The Knot Awakens

by thewintersolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintersolo/pseuds/thewintersolo
Summary: Rey, a vivacious omega, causes the return of Han Solo's knot.





	The Knot Awakens

Rey needed to get home _now_ , in fact she should have gone home hours ago but the auto shop was already understaffed and Poe had begged her to stay and finish her shift. She had felt the beginnings of her heat when she woke up that morning, but she thought she could make it through the day before the symptoms really set in. Evidently, she was very wrong. She felt flushed and feverish, she was somehow both exhausted and on alert, and her appetite had been replaced by another kind of hunger-- _a hunger for a knot_ \-- she thought.

She rushed down the steps of the subway terminal, barely avoiding tripping on the last one, and nearly ran to the gate. It took a few tries of swiping her metrocard for the stupid machine to actually work, and she was cursing the public transportation system by the time the gate decided to grant her access. There was still another 15 minutes until the train was due to arrive, but she was praying the subway would be mostly empty, given that it was only 2pm on a weekday. She knew the scent of her heat wouldn’t be that noticeable until the next day, but she didn’t want to take chances. With any luck, the pungent smell of an urban public transportation terminal would mask her scent-- if only slightly.

Rey stood waiting for the train, absently scrolling through Instagram and trying to remember if she had enough food at her apartment to get her through her heat when something-- or _someone_ , more accurately-- slammed into her back. “Oof,” the person exclaimed in a gruff voice. Rey sighed and then froze suddenly, catching the distinct scent of an alpha. She so did not need this right now. She turned slowly, keeping her head down and hoping that the alpha wouldn’t be able to sense her impending heat. She let her eyes trail over the mystery person, taking in his scuffed work boots, dark pants, dirty white shirt, and odd utility vest. She finally settled her eyes on his face, he was...old, to put it lightly. The man had unruly gray hair, a heavily lined face, and a mouth that was pulled into a tight line as he stared down at the shiny iPhone X (sponsor this fic Tim Cook) in his hands.

Rey scoffed, not believing his rudeness. _He_ runs into _her_ and now has the audacity to not apologize or even acknowledge her existence? As if sensing her thoughts the man looked up and locked eyes with her, “Sorry,” he murmured. “I can’t figure out this damn phone, my ex insisted I upgrade and now I can’t even call her to tell her how much I hate this thing.”

“Oh!” Rey said. “Here, let me help you!”

“Nah, kid, you don’t have to do that,” the man replied.

“No, really! it’s no problem.” Rey had always had a soft spot for elderly people who couldn’t understand basic technology.

For the next few minutes, Rey gave the man a crash course in Apple’s latest and greatest product (seriously Tim I’m willing to make a deal). Everything was going well and she had nearly forgotten about her heat until the train arrived and the man froze and inhaled deeply. The arrival of the train had created a breeze that most definitely just blew her scent right into this man’s nose. He cleared his throat awkwardly and took a small step away from her. In turn, his scent was carried more strongly to her, and her focus was immediately drawn back to her burgeoning heat. They stood there, simply staring at each other until the man coughed and awkwardly gestured towards the train, “Uh, we should probably get on, don’t want it to leave without us.”

“Right!” Rey nearly tripped over her feet in her hurry to turn and board the train, the man trailing behind her. Blissfully, the train car was almost empty, the only other passengers being two babushkas in the corner of the car. Rey settled into a seat near the door, the man taking one across the aisle. She sat there with her eyes cast down towards her lap, desperately trying to forget how good the man had smelled when the breeze enhanced his scent. She was rarely around alphas, all of her friends were betas and both alphas and omegas were becoming more rare with each generation.

Rey abruptly felt a burning urge to look up and noticed the man was staring intently at her, clutching his phone so tightly in his hands his wrinkled knuckles were white with tension. Their eyes locked and Rey’s cheeks burned. Her breathing picked up and she shifted in her seat, suddenly her heat seemed to be approaching a lot faster than it should have been. As their eye contact continued, Rey began to really think about the man. She could tell he was definitely handsome in his younger years. _“He’s handsome now”_ , a little voice in her head whispered. Rey quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing it was just her heat talking. If she could just get home she could handle this on her own, as she’s done for every other heat she’s had. She didn’t need some old, wrinkly man to come mess up her routine. She would go home and helicopter nut for 3 or 4 days like she’s done for every heat for years and then she could peacefully go back to living her life, without having to put up with stupid alphas and their stupid dominance complexes, you know, knot-measuring contests and the like.

However, once she locked eyes with the wrinkly man again, all her thoughts went out the window and all she could think of was _“yes Alpha, keep looking at me please, get closer I need you.”_ By the look on the man’s face, he wasn’t in a much better state than her. He was breathing deeply and seemed to be physically fighting the urge to come onto her in the middle of a babushka-occupied subway car. Rey closed her eyes for a moment, trying to center herself. Namaste, as the kids call it. _Come on Rey, she thought, he can’t give you what you need, look at him, he practically has a foot in the grave, he probably couldn’t even produce a knot at his age. But how will you know unless you try?_ A small, traitorous voice whispered to her. Well, she couldn’t really argue with that logic. She opened her eyes and looked at the man once more, when he noticed her watching him he quirked an eyebrow at her and some primal instinct in her knew exactly what he was asking. She licked her lips and nodded shakily, her throat dry.

They rode the train like that, simply staring at each other from across the aisle. Both with bone-white knuckles from grasping onto the nearest pole for support, or, that’s what Rey tells herself to hide the fact that they want to jump each other’s bones so badly. After what seemed like the longest couple of minutes of her life, the train lurched to a stop and a disembodied voice announced the station they’d arrived at. The old man got up, old, senile joints cracking audibly and looked back at her, jerking his head towards the door. She gathered her bag and quickly followed him as he exited the train.

The two walked in silence for a few blocks, Rey slowing herself to make sure the man could keep up with her, he was an old man after all. She desperately wanted to know how much longer they’d be walking, but she was almost afraid to ask, wary of breaking through the thicc tension surrounding them. Her heat had set in almost completely, it must have been triggered by her being in the presence of an alpha. Her palms were sweaty, knees weak, and arms heavy (mom’s spaghetti). She was so nervous but tried her best to look calm and ready for what was to come.

He stopped so suddenly that she nearly slammed into his shoulder. _“Somebody install brake lights on this man”_ Rey thought to herself. “My place,” he murmured. He pulled out his keys and walked up the steps of the brownstone, unlocking the door and pulling it open. She followed him closely, shutting the door behind her once she got inside. He turned to look at her and licked his lips, “I’m Han by the way, Han Solo,” he nearly whispered. “I’m Rey,” she said just as quietly, suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed.

“Well, Rey, have you ever done this before?”

She shook her head, feeling rather self conscious. Sure she’d had sex before but never during her heat, too afraid she would catch feelings and be left disappointed. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out why this man was the one she was going to break her rule for. Han was old and wrinkly and she wasn’t even sure a man of his age could even produce a knot anymore, much less see a young, vivacious omega through her heat. She pushed those thoughts aside. She needed to focus.

He turned and gestured for her to follow him, her body moving before her mind even registered it, desperate to obey him. They walked up the stairs, Rey holding one hand slightly in front of her to catch Han should he fall. Afterall, a broken hip would really put a damper on her plans. Not only that, but if she failed to catch him, what if he sued? Healthcare bills are not something she wants from a one knot stand. They reached the top of the stairs without incident and he opened, the first door on the right, stepping back and allowing her to enter first. She walked past him, strode straight to the bed in the middle of the room and turned to face him. She had never felt so much anticipation in her life. Her inner thighs were already slick with her own wetness and her core was clenching on nothing, desperate to be filled.

He walked slowly over to her, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. Though his hand was cold from bad circulation due to his advanced age, Rey instantly melted into the touch, so pliant and ready for whatever he wanted to do to her. He leaned in slowly, breath hot on her face and smelling faintly like a chilli cheese dog with extra horseradish. Rey wonders if that’s what he had for dinner, as the odor is quite pungent. Han’s other hand came up to rest on her neck as his slightly crusted lips brushed hers. As soon as his lips made contact with her skin she felt as though every nerve was on fire. His scratchy 5 o'clock shadow and chapped lips should have been uncomfortable but all she could think was _yes, more, please alpha, please._

Rey deepened the kiss quickly, clutching the front of his shirt tightly. She pressed her body into his, desperate to get closer to him. He obliged her desire, removing his hands from her cheeks to wrap them around her waist. All too soon he pulled back from her, moving his fingers down to toy with the hem of her shirt. Rey lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head and toss it to the side. Before the shirt even hit the ground she had her hands behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, letting it fall to the floor between them.

Han looked like he was about to have a stroke, he probably hadn’t seen such nice, perky tits in years. He reached up to cup her right breast, her hypersensitive nipple hardening immediately at the contact. Someone touching her breast had never felt so good. “God, my father,” she whispered. “Oh please,” Han responded, “just daddy will do.” Rey felt another gush of wetness trail down her thigh at his words. She’d never been into daddy kink but she guess it made sense with this older man, even though he probably could have been her grandfather. Unfortunately, granddaddy just didn’t have the same ring to it.

Suddenly, she need to feel his skin on hers and began tugging up the hem of his shirt. His hand left her breast long enough to take off his vest so she could get the shirt over his head before bringing his hand back up to play with her nipple. While he was preoccupied, she took the opportunity to stare at his body. The hair on his chest was gray and curly, lightly covering most of his torso. He was rather tan, with various sunspots dotting his loose skin, evidence of a life full of manual labor in the sun.

Her mind was brought back to his ministrations when he leaned in to take her nipple into his hot dog mouth. Yep. Rey thought to herself, _He definitely had a hot dog for dinner. His breath is all grilled wiener right now._ She moaned deeply as he sucked on it, pressing herself closer to him, his hand still squeezing her other breast. After a moment, he pulled his mouth and hands off her nipples instead grabbing her waist and pulling her closer until she got the hint and straddled him. She leaned down to kiss him again, rocking her hips against his lap. She could feel his cock through his pants but could tell that it was like a sunken ship’s sail, only at half mast. Panic surged through her, what if he couldn’t get it up? He was old after all, and old men often struggled with erectile dysfunction. As if sensing her thoughts he muttered, “don’t worry about it I’ve got us covered. Lay on your back and try to relax.” He released her so she could follow his order and stood up from the bed to dig through his nightstand drawer.

He turned back towards her, “take off the rest of your clothes you won’t be needing them.” She quickly obliged, nearly tearing her leggings in her haste to get rid of them. “Do you want me in a specific position, Daddy? I do lots of yoga,” she whispered. _~Namaste~_

“Nah, just lay back and spread your legs for me little omega.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

He got on the bed, grunting from the effort as his old bones creaked and cracked, settling between her legs. He leaned down to kiss at her lower stomach, still holding whatever he got from his nightstand. He brought his hand up to her vagina, pushing just the tip in before drawing it back out. She was confused for a moment but tried not to let it show. Rey turned her head to the side as he moved down to mouth at her pubic hair, practically flossing with it. She noticed a box on the nightstand and strained her neck to read the label, _Extra Fast-Acting Viagra, Formulated for Golden Aged Alphas_ , it read in blocky font. She sighed in relief, knowing they wouldn’t have a problem with erectile dysfunction now. _Oh wait_ , she thought suddenly, _is that what he put her in vagina_? The thought was weirdly erotic, she couldn’t wait for him to suck it out and use her juices to wash it down.

As if sensing her thoughts once again, Han moved his mouth down to her cunt, curling his tongue inside her to dig the little blue pill out and swallowing it down quickly. When he was done he moved off her completely, standing up off the bed. She groaned and threw her head back, why wouldn’t he just give her what she obviously needed? She was so wet and ready, desperate for his geriatric genitals. Han started unbuckling his belt and jerked his head at her, indicating she should get up. She obeyed as he tugged his pants and boxers over his hips, letting his cock bob freely, hard and leaking. _Damn_ , she thought, _that Viagra really is fast-acting_.

He grabbed her hand and led her over to a walker in the corner she hadn’t noticed before. He placed both her hands on the handles before walking to stand behind her. “Grab on,” he growled, “this ride is about to get bumpy.” She felt another gush of wetness between her legs at his words, shivering in anticipation. He trailed one hand down her back, over her ass, and between her legs, gathering up some wetness before pushing two fingers inside her curling them as he went. “Wiggle, wiggle,” he whispered as he moved his fingers inside her, “lemme see that ass jiggle.” Rey moaned, turned on by such erotic words. He pulled his fingers out of her, leaning over her and whispering in her ear, “are you ready little omega? Can you take this cock?”

“Yes, Daddy, please I need it.”

“Do you? I’m not sure if you deserve it.”

“I do, Daddy! Please, I’m so empty!”

“Well I guess I can oblige you, little one. Just relax, Daddy will take care of you.”

He grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her, all the way to the hilt. Even during her heat she was so tight that the loose skin of his wrinkly cock pooled at her entrance, pulling the rest taut along his shaft. She gripped the handles of the walker harder, thankful to have something to grab on to. However, it scooted forwards a bit with every thrust, creaking as it went. “Daddy Han,” Rey moaned. “You really need to grease the wheels on this thing”. “Oof” was all she got in response from Han. Rey would have preferred to do this on the bed, but she understood the thrusting would probably be too hard on his expired knees and she was in no shape to ride him, not until she’d had at least one orgasm.

He began moving inside her, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. She moved back against him, desperate for him to fuck her harder. Han dug his fingers into her side and thrusted into her harder, just like she needed. She could feel her orgasm building already, so desperate for it after waiting so long. She could feel his balls hitting her skin every time he thrust in, the wrinkly, sweaty skin sticking slightly to her with each thrust. Rey could also hear Han’s hip joint pop every time he moved, but she was too far gone to care if his bones could handle her. He had promised to take care of her and she intended for him to make good on that, even if it drove him to his grave.

She could tell she was getting close, her cunt pulsing and pushing out gush after gush of slick until it was dripping down his cock and on to his orthopedic socks. “Please, Daddy, don’t dtop. I need to come,” Rey whimpered. “Shh, little one, just relax, Daddy is going to take care of you,” he growled in response. She made a sound halfway between a whimper and a groan, her cunt clenching hard around his cock. She could feel his knot beginning to grow and she was ecstatic a man of his age could still muster up the ability to produce one. He continued to rut into her, knot swelling quickly. Rey was on the tip of an orgasm, just a bit longer and she’d be there.

“Come on baby, come for Daddy, show me what a good little omega you are,” he growled. At his words she fell over the edge, knuckles white on the handles of the walker she was clinging to like a sailor lost at sea. She nearly screamed with the intensity of her orgasm, the feelings intensifying as she felt his knot lock inside her. And just like that he was coming too. At first all she felt was something that felt suspiciously like dust, but soon his cum was pulsing into her, hot and wet. “Sorry kid, sometimes it takes a moment to get juicy. Ya know, old age and all,” he laughed. She was too out of it to really care and just moaned in response, arms nearly giving out. “Ha!” Han shouted. “I’m glad that this isn’t one of those ‘shoot your skeet than hit that yeet’ scenarios.” He said with a sweet soft silicone smile on his face.

He gathered her into his arms and awkwardly began to shuffle over to his bed, his knot still locked insider her. He laid them both down down on their sides, grunting with the effort of supporting her dead weight. “I’m surprised,” he laughed, “I haven’t had a knot like this in years. I wasn’t even sure it was even still possible!”

She giggled, “you’re saying I caused the return of the knot?”

“You sure did, little one.”

They laid silently like that for another 20 minutes, until the swell of his knot went down enough for them to separate. “You should probably get cleaned up,” Han told her, “you’re welcome to stay here until your heat is through, I’ll take care of you.” She nodded quickly, standing up and stroking his cheek before walking to the bathroom attached to his room. She turned on the light and immediately noticed the extra wide walk-in tub in the corner. _Oh_ , a thought sprang to her head, _that could be fun_. Rey’s never had a senile shenanigan in the geriatric shower before. She filed the thought away for later knowing they’d have plenty of time to fuck over the next few days and instead turned on the shower to get cleaned up before her heat overwhelmed her again. She hoped Han had enough Viagra to last the next few days, he was going to need it.

* * *

 

A few days later she was finally back to being herself and ready to go back to work. She stood behind the counter of the shop, absentmindedly flicking through a magazine from the waiting area. It was 20 minutes to close and all the cars had been dealt with, they were just waiting for one more customer to pick his up. Poe had even left early, trusting her to close up shop. The bell on the door rang, announcing the arrival of a customer. She lifted her eyes and froze, immediately feeling like her heat might be back. The man who walked in had to be one of the most attractive men she’d ever laid eyes on and she felt herself flushed when he laid eyes on her.

“Hey,” he said in a deep voice she wanted to fuck as much as his body, “I’m here to pick up my car?”

“Oh, yes of course!” Rey stuttered out, “what’s your name?”

“Ben Solo.”

_Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear friend Abby (sithben) for beta-ing this totally serious and not at all a joke story.


End file.
